Mets Pre-Game Live
Mets Pre-Game Live is a show on SNY which previews upcoming Mets games/series. The show is hosted by Gary Apple and Nelson Figueroa. The show is referred to as Citi Pre-Game Live due to the fact that Citi is the main sponsor for the show. It has also been sponsored by 5-Hour Energy, Dominoes Pizza, Bob's Discount Furniture, Just for Men AutoStop/Mustache & Beard, Topps, Sperry Federal Credit Union, Dunkin' Donuts, Hornblower Cruises. The show was preceded by Loud Mouths from 2008-2012 and by Mets First Pitch from 2013-2017. Since 2018 the show is preceded by Baseball Night in New York for evening broadcasts only. It is succeeded by New York Mets Season Games. If there is a Mets game on WPIX there used to be no pre-game show until 2015. If it's on another network then there is no pre-game show. Only post-game airs on SNY after the game on PIX 11 or another network is over. The show on PIX 11 is sponsored by Verizon (May 9, 2015-2015). From April 9, 2016, the show is sponsored by Time Warner Cable. It airs at different timing depending what time the game starts. It's post game show is Mets Post-Game Live. Hosts *Gary Apple-Backup Host (2009-2013)/Host (2014-) *Nelson Figueroa-Studio analyst (2015-) *Steve Gelbs-backup reporter/host (2014-) His interviews are sponsored by VYSK. *Eamon McAnaney-backup host/reporter (2009-) *Jonas Schwartz-backup host/reporter (2009-) *Jim Duquette-Contributor (2012-)/backup host (September 29-30, 2017) *Doug Williams-backup host/reporter (2015-) *Todd Zeile-Contributor (2017-) *Justine Ward-backup reporter (2018-) *Gary Cohen-Contributor (2006-) *Keith Hernandez-Contributor (2006-) *Ron Darling-Contributor (2009-) *Andy Martino-Contributor (backup host on May 25, 2013) *Adam Fisher-Contributor (2018-) *C.J. Papa-backup host (2012-) *Bobby Valentine-Analyst (2013-) Former *Lee Mazzilli (2007-2008) Studio analyst *Matt Yallof (2006-2008) Host *Harold Reynolds (2008) Studio analyst *Darryl Strawberry (2007-2009) Host *Tiffany Simons-backup reporter (2012) *John Franco-Contributor (2012) *Chris Carlin-Host (2009-2013). From September 12-14, 2011 he was the on-field reporter as Kevin took his spot. *Bob Ojeda-Studio analyst (2009-2014) *Kevin Burkhardt-reporter (2007-2014). His interviews were sponsored by Xerox, Parts Authority. Began hosting for the first time since September 12 until September 14, 2011 as Carlin was the on field reporter taking his spot. Production The show takes place in the SNY Studios. On opening day the show takes place outside of the Mets home stadium. Since SNY was founded in 2006 it has taken place outside of Shea Stadium and Citi Field. On August 8, 2012 the show took place at the Pepsi Porch where the game was being broadcasted as after the episode they went back to the studio for the post game show. Naming *''North Fork Bank Pre Game Live'' (2006-2007) *''Capital One Bank Pre Game Live'' (2008) *''KFC Pre Game Live'' (2009) *''Subway Pre Game Live'' (2010) *''Pepsi Max Pre Game Live'' (2011-2012) *''Pepsi Pre Game Live'' (2013-2015) *''Citi Pre Game Live'' (2016-) Double Headers If there is a doubleheader for Mets games there is only one pre-game show for both games which previews both games and both games will air which cancels shows such as Daily News Live, The WheelHouse and the Loud Mouths. Then after the first game Mets Post-Game Live airs then the second game comes on then Post-Game airs for the last time. After the second post-game show SportsNite airs. PIX 11 On April 11, 2015, the show for the first time was broadcasted on PIX 11 before the actual game on the channel. The show still takes place in the SNY studios. Segments and Sponsors Leading Off The Show begins with the segment which features the latest and biggest Mets news so far. Tonight's Starters/Pitching Match-up The show previews the upcoming starters for the game and the stats of each of the starting pitcher. It is presented by Empire City Casino, New York Community Bank, Degree, Jaguar, Subway, Modell's, New York 811, Ford, Infiniti, Just for Men Mustache & Beard. It shows it again just right before the game is about to start. Also another segment called the Series Probables shows the upcoming pitchers for both teams which is presented by Pepsi Max. Another segments shows each of the 2 teams bullpens which is presented by Pepsi Max. Also if there is a doubleheader the segment is called Today's Probables which is presented by Pepsi Max. Lineups The show previews the upcoming lineups for both teams and stats of each player on the lineup. It is presented by Suzuki, Parts Authority, Topps, Lexus, Dunkin Donuts, ESPN New York (98.7 FM), Time Warner Cable, Jeep, Dodge, Cure Auto Insurance. Also at the end it shows it again just right before the game is about to start. Mets Defense This segment shows the Mets defense for the upcoming games/series and look at the stats on how the defense has been. It is presented by Topps Diamond Anniversary, Pepsi/Pepsi Max, Tri Honda, Infiniti. It shows the stats on a specific player going to start for the team and it will also show the defense for the opponent as well. Pitchers Game Plan The shows has a list of 4 questions of what the Mets starter could be asking himself on how to play the game. It is sponsored by Pepsi Max. Pitching Performance The show takes a look at the performances by the Mets stater of the recent game. It is presented by Emblem Health. The show previews the starters for the game as for the starting match-up. It is the same as the one for the post game show here. Injury Report The show gives you the latest news about any players on the DL. It is presented by New York Hospital Queens, ARC. Who's Hot The show shows which batter from each of the teams has been hitting good within it's numbers. It is presented by Cholula Hot Sauce, Buffalo Wild Wings. The Full Nelson Nelson Figueroa takes the show a bit deeper into the upcoming game. It also appears on post game. It is presented by Time Warner Cable. Nelson's Mound Visit Nelson gives his in depth look on the Mets and gives what to expect from that player. It is presented by Draft Kings. Irrational Tweet Theater Gary Apple dressed with a robe, fancy suit or sweater and with a drink at his side reads tweets from Mets fans who react irrationally to current events of the Mets. Offense This segment shows the Mets offense in the last 5 or 10 games and it's stats. It is presented by Pepsi Max. Flashing the Leather The show takes a look at a Mets player who's defense has impacted the team and the game. Turning Point The show looks back at a moment during the past game which made the most impact in the way the game resulted from. It also appears on Mets First Pitch. Inside the Stats The show shows a stat on a player that is an in depth stat that likely hasn't been heard of. It is presented by Pepsi. Beyond the Box Score The show takes a deeper look into a Mets game from the previous game. It also appears on Mets First Pitch. Inside the Numbers The shows takes a look at stats about the Mets. It is presented by Caesars Atlantic City. Curtain Call This segment takes a look at a player who did well in the last game for the Mets. It also appears on Mets First Pitch. Let's Motor Player of the Game This segment shows stats of a player in the previous game who did well for the Mets. It is presented by MINI. Appeal Play This segment shows a moment from the previous game which is most appealing. Series Recap The show takes a look back at the past games in the series usually in the final game of the Mets current series against a team. Roster Additions This shows the list of players who have been called up from the Minors of the Mets Triple-A club the Buffalo Bisons as part of the September Callups. It shows their stats with the club. It is presented by Pepsi Max. It has also been seen on Post-Game Live. Down on the Farm This shows some of the minor league prospects of the Mets who have done well in their games in the minors. They also show tweets from Twitter on the prospects. It is presented by Pepsi. It has also been seen on Post-Game Live and First Pitch. Other Side of the Diamond This shows quotes of the staff of the other team playing currently against the Mets or a former player who has had experience playing against the Mets. It is sponsored by Bigelow Tea. Upcoming Schedule This shows the Mets upcoming games and series in the remaining week and next week. It is the same as the one for the season games. It is sponsored by Denny's. Diamond Spotlight 2012 This segment began in 2011 as the shows previews what the defense of the Mets may look like in 2012. They look at a player and see his stats and see where that player could be on the Mets defense. Since then for each year this segment has been done. Since 2014 the segment featured on the current season rather than the next season. The list of topics happen to be *Angel Pagan *Lucas Duda *Second Base-Justin Turner Vs. Ruben Tejada *David Wright *Josh Thole *Ike Davis *Mike Pelfrey/Jon Niese *Dillon Gee *Chris Capuano *R.A. Dickey *Closer *Bench Players Stats The show shows all the stats on players and other stuff involving the Mets. It is presented by Pepsi Max. Heads Up! This shows some stats that are surprising so far. It is presented by Pepsi/Pepsi Max, Suzuki, Hyundai, Citi. It also appears on the post-game show as well. Countdown to Game Time This shows a countdown clock at the bottom left side of the screen with a countdown clock heading towards the start of the Mets game. It is presented by Cure Auto Insurance. Former The O-Zone/Zeroing In The O-Zone is a segment where Bob Ojeda looks at the pitching performances by the previous or upcoming pitcher and says what he needs to do to recover from a bad start or how to continue his good streak and what pitches should be thrown to get runners and batters out. It was presented by Pepsi Max Zero Calories. When they got the new set Bobby Ojeda stand next to a TV a screen with the O-Zone graphic and it plays a clip as he shows us pitching performances by the previous or upcoming pitcher and says what he needs to do to recover from a bad start or how to continue his good streak and what pitches should be thrown to get runners and batters out. Also it reviews his start. It also appears on the post game show. Bob's Mound Visit Bob gives his in depth look on the Mets and gives what to expect from that player. It was presented by Pepsi, Parts Authority. When Ron Darling fills in for Bob it is called Ron's Mound Visit. The Inside Word The segment shows what is the latest news surrounding the clubhouse in the dugout on and off the field. It was hosted by Kevin Burkhardt. It was presented by New Era. The Game is About to Start Just seconds before the game an add shows up to order Papa Johns pizza for the game. It is sponsored by Papa Johns. Also during the show it tells you to track your order with the Dominoes Pizza and track it with the Dominoes Pizza Tracker. It was sponsored by Dominoes Pizza. Keep Your Edge Spotlight This segment shows which Mets players or other team players has been hitting good and providing their team to win some games in the recent series and games. It was presented by Just for Men Mustache and Beard. FoolProof Stat This segment shows stats among the players. It was sponsored by Just for Men AutoStop. Play Like A Champ This segment shows stats among the players. It was sponsored by Just for Men Mustache & Beard. UV Index This shows the time, what time the first pitch is expected to be thrown at and the number rating of UV Rays. It was presented by Alba Botanica. Rewards Contest Winner From 2012-2013 where the show sends out a contest and the winner gets to host a segment live in the studio. It was presented by Optimum. Here is the list of winners *Paul diFrancescantonio (2012) *Jerry Hauser (2013) Playoff Edition Mets Pre-Game: Playoff Edition is a show on SNY that previews the upcoming postseason game for the New York Mets. The show is hosted by Gary Apple and Nelson Figueroa. The show is presented by Citi. The show appeared for one episode for the 2016 playoffs only on October 5, 2016. Hosts *Gary Apple-Host (2016-) *Nelson Figueroa-Studio analyst (2016-) *Steve Gelbs-Reporter (2016-) *Gary Cohen-Contributor (2016-) *Jim Duquette-Contributor (2016-) Production For road playoff games, the show takes place at the SNY studio. For home games, it takes place outside of Citi Field. Category:Mets Station Network Category:SNY